The Biggest Mistake
by FadedToPretend
Summary: Say Jimmy died the day of the shooting. What would happen then? Rated T for some possible violence and substance abuse. Not sure if there's going to be a pairing yet.


**The Biggest Mistake  
**_Chapter One._**A/N:** As usual, I own nothing. I'm not sure if this  
has been done before, but I figure I'll try it out.

-

Regrets. Spinner Mason had a lot of them. Mistakes, he'd made too many of them to count. This however, had to be his biggest. Sure he felt terrible about it, but what would feeling bad fix? Nothing... it would fix nothing. The damage was done; it was already over. There was nothing he could do. This simply couldn't be fixed.

He was there in the hospital the day they had pronounced Jimmy dead. Craig, Paige, Ellie, Marco... They'd all been there. Hazel, too. He remembered how she'd cried, how she'd gone on about how this couldn't be happening... not to _her _Jimmy. But it had, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Jimmy was gone.

"Spin?"

Manny's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he turned around to give his girlfriend what he hoped was a sincere-looking smile. "Sorry," He shrugged, slipping an arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "I'm just... still a bit shaken up, I guess."

Manny looked at him, and the sympathy in her eyes was enough to make his heart break in two. He didn't deserve her sympathy, he thought, as he felt that familiar pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He'd caused all of this; he had caused everyone, all of his friends, so much pain. How could he have done that?

"Well... of course you're shaken up," Manny said softly, frowning as she leaned her head gently on his shoulder. "Your best friend just died, Spin. You're allowed to be upset, you know. You don't have to hide it from me." The raven-haired girl smiled up at him, and he just wished that the guilt would just swallow him.

Spinner closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He waited for the tears to subside before he opened them and returned her smile, silently reassuring her that he was going to fine – that everything was going to be alright. Only, he wasn't so sure that it was.

"Yeah" He said, nodding at his girlfriend. "I know. I just don't want to bring you down, that's all."

Manny stared at him for a few moments before pulling him into a tight embrace. She silently wished that none of this had happened – that Spinner was still the goofy, fun-loving boyfriend that he'd been just a few days ago.

By the time she finally pulled away from him, his face was streaked with tears. She watched him quickly wipe them away, obviously embarrassed that he was losing his composure in front of her.

"Spin, don't – " She began, only to have him cut her off.

"Manny..." He trailed off as more tears began to fall, and cursed under his breath. For some reason he couldn't seem to stop them now, and so he just allowed them to fall. "This is my fault," He choked out, collapsing onto his bed and burying his head in his hands.

Manny frowned, watching as her boyfriend sat there, sobbing. "Spinner, what are you talking about? It's _not _your fault." She sat down beside him on the bed when he didn't reply, and began to pry his hands away from his face.

"It's _not _your fault," She repeated firmly. The dark-haired girl tried to meet Spinner's eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. "Spinner..."

"Manny, just – " Spinner began, standing up from the bed and taking a few steps away from her. "Just don't, okay? I just want to forget..."

"I know! I'm trying to _help _you!" Manny exclaimed, exasperated.

Spinner finally turned to meet her eyes, and gestured towards the doorway. "Could you just go? ...Please?"

Her expression shocked and slightly hurt, Manny nodded dumbly. She stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, not even bothering to give her boyfriend a goodbye kiss. No matter how much she wanted to be there for him, he wanted to be alone, and right now, she had to respect that.

"See you around, Spinner," She said, before turning around and walking straight through the door.

xxxxxx

**A/N:** Right, so I'm pretty sure Spinner was kinda OC in this chapter,  
and that the chapter itself was kinda short. But hopefully, it'll get better. **  
**


End file.
